Level Editor
The Level Editor is a feature of Geometry Dash that gives the player the option of building of User created levels as well as being able to share them with other players. Initial selection Initial Selection= When a user first uses the level editor, the words "Level Name" and "Description (Optional) appear at the top of the screen with other |-| Level Title= Creators are limited to a name that is 19 characters long (including spaces). Since Update 1.9, the no name levels appears like "Unnamed 0." As of 1.9, the two official level names that cannot be used are Theory of Everything 2 and Electroman Adventures, both of which must be written by taking out spaces. Because of this, all Theory of Everything remakes use "ToE" to signify the level name. If the user wants to add or edit the name of the level after moving on, he/she can easily come back and change it later. |-| Level Description (Optional)= The level's description is also another option that can be changed at the initial page of level editor. This feature is optional, unlike the title, and is generally left blank by casual creators. The description can be far longer than titles, although its length is very limited as well. Descriptions for expert creators often promote the other levels made under their username. Unlike the title of your level, you can change the description in future versions of your uploaded level. If the user wants to add or edit the description of the level after moving on, he/she can easily come back and change it later. |-| The Bottom Overlay The Bottom Overlay= There are a few different tabs on the bottom overlay - build selection, edit selection, and delete selection. |-| Build Selection Tab= There are twelve different tabs for blocks, slabs, outlines, ramps, spikes, 3D objects, portals, decorations (primarily for spikes), decorations, moving decorations, gears, and background editing. * Moving decorations grow bigger or smaller depending on the beat. * Using the swipe tool will place blocks of the same kind continuously. Blocks Blocks are the basic building material in all Geometry Dash levels. They come in many patterns, but they all have the same hitbox (square). Blocks without outlines require outlines to be added to function as a solid object, otherwise the icon can pass through them. Invisible blocks are not classed under Blocks for some odd reason, instead being classed under Slabs. Slabs Slabs are smaller versions of Blocks with a smaller hitbox. they come in 3 different shapes, each of them with a different hitbox. Invisible and breakable blocks are also classed here for some odd reason. Outlines Outlines are basically solid Blocks/Slabs/Ramps with no interior design. They are used to add collision to certain blocks. Ramps These are blocks that allow the form to slide over without being killed. There are both solid and non-outlined variants of this. Spikes and Throns Spikes are the main harmful objects in levels, the other one being Sawblades. They also have a fake and a invisible variant, both classed here. Thorns are variants of spikes that are usually placed on the ground, and come in a variety of forms, including wave-like, squarish, and so on. 3-D Objects This tab comes in two parts: the first consists of 3-D lines that can be added on top of regular blocks/slabs/ramps to give the impression of a 3-D object. Sometimes, they can also be used to create a 'fake line' which a form can pass through. The second consists of actual 3-D elements that add the interior design to the 3-D objects, although they can also be used alone. Portals The portals tab consists of different jumping features, as well as objects that alter your cubes form, size, and speed. For more information see Portals. * Blue and yellow portals alter gravity. Blue goes down, Yellow goes up. * The green portal changes you back to a cube from whatever other form you were * The purple portal changes you into a flying ship. * The red portal changes you to ball which functions similar to the game mechanics of Gravity Guy. Tapping which change the gravity of the object. * The orange portal changes you to a UFO, which functions similar to Flappy Bird. * The blue portal introduced in Update 1.9 changes you into an arrow with mechanics that mimic Wave Wave. * The green and purple portals change the players size. Green grows bigger, purple grows smaller. There are only two possible sizes, so these portals do not stack. * The orange and blue arrow portals create a duplicate of your cube with opposite gravity. If in a cube form, a second 'ground' is formed at the top of the screen. When the player taps, both cubes will jump simultaneously. Orange creates two, blue reverts to one. * The last four arrows alter speed. x0.5, x1, x2, and x3. You originally begin at x1 speed. Decorations Gears This section of the article is missing. Please feel free to extend this section by writing one! Backgrounds This section of the article is missing. Please feel free to extend this section by writing one! |-| Edit Selection Tabs= There are sixteen available edit tools. After selecting an object you'd like to edit (or selecting multiple using the swipe tool), tap the buttons to move or flip the object how you'd like. * The first four tools move the selection 1 pixel. It is 15 x 15 pixels in one grid space. * The next four, indicated with two arrows, push your selection one block in the direction indicated * Two tools show arrows in both direction indicate that it will flip the direction of your object. * The next two rotate the selection either clockwise or counterclockwise. * On the next page, the last four are shown by three arrows, and move your selection five blocks in the direction selected. |-| Delete Selection Tabs= The final, and most simple tab is the delete tab. Here any selected objects can be deleted by pressing the trash button. If you would like to delete all objects of a certain kind, select the object and press the delete all button. There is also a delete all start position button displayed at all times. On the right of the tab, you can customize what blocks will delete. None will mean there is no filter to what is deleted. Static means only static blocks that the player can touch will be deleted. Details deletes only decorations. Finally selecting one object and clicking the custom filter will allow you to delete any of the objects of the type selected. |-| Miscellaneous Tools= There are four miscellaneous buttons to the right of the bottom overlay tabber that helps the creator of the level to easily alter the level design itself. They are swipe, rotate, free move, and snap. Note that these four buttons do different things while the build, edit, or delete tabs are selected or if a combination of these buttons are selected. |-| Swipe= The swipe button, by default, is green. If selected, it will turn blue. If it is selected, different actions will occur depending on whether you are in the build, edit, or delete tab. *If in the build tab, only if an object to build is selected, swiping across the screen will cause that object to rapidly fill the screen as you swipe under your finger of mouse cursor. Use to make large walls of blocks. *If in the edit tab, swipe will not do anything other than just allow you to move the screen; provided, of course, that none of the other miscellaneous buttons are selected. *If in the delete tab, swiping across the screen will rapidly delete any objects under your finger or mouse cursor. Use to delete large block walls. Be careful when using swipe, because you may end up adding or deleting many more objects than you would like. The undo button is useful for dealing with this. |-| Rotate= Whenever objects are selected, a large circle outline with a small green filled circle will appear above the centers of the objects. By dragging this green circle you can rotate the objects to any angle. *This does not work with all objects, static blocks and variants can only be rotated at 90 degree angles. The rotation circles will not appear. |-| Free Move= Whenever objects are selected, you can drag those objects to place them at other locations. |-| Snap= This only affects Free Move. When dragging objects using Free Move with Snap enabled, the object you are dragging will snap to the nearest grid space. But it does not work on rotated objects. |-| Intermediate Selections Intermediate Selections= The following selections include the most rudimentary basics after most of the layout of your level is complete. The following items will enhance your level design and capability to create your level much easier! |-| Copy and Paste Tools= These options, located to the right of your screen, allow you to take a selection highlighted by the edit tool and copy it it elsewhere. When copied, it saves the objects color and rotation. Using the copy and paste tool, the object duplicates the object and places it in the same location as the first copy. From there, you can use the edit tool to move it how you would like. The copy tool stores your selection, as well as its color and rotation in the games memory, until you click paste. When paste is pressed, the same selection will appear at the center of your screen. From there, you can use the edit tool to move it how you would like. Note that quitting the game, or testing out your level will forget what you had copied. Thus, you cannot copy and paste items to other levels. |-| Colour Options= These options change the colour of the background, the ground, lines and some objects. The player will not be killed if they run into one of these. * BG:'Modifies the background colour and transitions. Can also override the ground colour. * '''Object:'Modifies objects' outline colour and transitions. * 'Line:'Modifies the ground's outline colour and transitions. * 'Ground:'Modifies the ground's body colour and transitions. * '''Color1, Color2, Color3, Color4:'''Modifies simple colours of objects. * '''3DL:'Modifies colour of 3D line effect. |-| Start Position= Re-positions the icon starting position elsewhere. Special options can determine the icon's attributes including forms or portal effects. Placing a starting position ahead of another will override any existing ones. The start position can be very helpful if you want to test different portions of a level as you make it, as opposed to doing the whole thing each time you change something. * Note that you cannot verify a level if you have a start position. It is for building purposes only. * Start positions will always start the icon out in the cube form whatever form you selected in the settings tab. If neccessary, a portal may be inserted there first. |-| Advanced Selections Advanced Selections= After everything is finished, there are some finishing touches that can be made on the level before it is published and verified. These alterations do not change the layout of the level directly but do change how the actual presentation is displayed. |-| Player Trail= This enables a shadowing trail of your icons behind you as you play. You can either enable or disable this. * The trail is the same colour as your primary colour. * This does not override the rainbow trail earned for beating 10 Map Packs. |-| Transition Blocks= These blocks are used to change how the level moves and transitions when playing in practice/normal mode. They can be found by moving to the second tab in the colour options. These are (as of 1.9): * No transition. * Blocks will appear moving downwards and disappear moving upwards * Blocks will appear moving upwards and disappear moving downwards * Blocks will appear moving to the right and disappear moving from the right. * Blocks will appear moving to the left and disappear moving from the left. * Blocks will shrink to the left and grow from the right. * Blocks will grow to the right and shrink from the left. * Blocks will implode in front of you and explode behind you. * Blocks will explode in front of you and implode behind you. * Blocks will appear by moving inwards from the top and bottom and disappear by moving outwards from the bottom and top. * Blocks will appear by moving outwards from the top and bottom and disappear by moving inwards from the bottom and top. |-| Object Sequencers= * Cube: Starts the level out in the cube form. * Ship: Starts the level out in the ship form. * Ball: Starts the level out in the ball form. * UFO: Starts the level out in the UFO form. * Wave: Starts the level out in Wave form. Trivia and Other Uncategorized Gadgets Trivia= * Out of the seven BG and Ground textures, only four have been used in default levels: the standard "blocky" texture (used in Stereo Madness through Clubstep), the "Bubble" texture (used in Electrodynamix), the Hexagon texture (used in Hexagon Force and Blast Processing) and the Vortex texture (used in Theory of Everything 2). As well as this, the zigzag ground texture (added in 1.7) was not used in a main level until 1.9, for Theory of Everything 2. * There are eight kinds of difficulty levels in a custom level. N/A (not approved), Auto, Easy, Normal, Hard, Harder, Insane, and Demon. * There are five kinds of lengths in a custom level. Tiny, Short, Medium, Long, and Extra-Long. * Level elements will be colour coded as below when you change the color in the "Use Color'" menu: **Pri Color 1-Purple **Pri Color 2-Red **Light BG-Dark Blue **Default-White **Col 1-Pink **Col 2-Yellow **Col 3-Light Blue **Col 4-Green * If you click the "Help" button on the custom music screen, there is an example ID (568699), which is the song "Hexagon Force" by Waterflame. |-| External links= *Geometry Dash Editor Guide Gallery File:GD_LE_Map.PNG|Level Editor in Update 1.6 File:IMG_3342.png|Level Editor in Update 1.9 Category:Features